


Life and Love

by Dedica



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hospitals, M/M, Major Illness, Make-A-Wish Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedica/pseuds/Dedica
Summary: When Viktor got the phone call from the Make-A-Wish Foundation he was touched that a fan wanted to use his wish to meet him. Yuuri Katsuki was a twelve-year-old boy from Japan that was battling cancer. With the season over, Viktor had no problem dropping everything to fly to meet his young fan.





	Life and Love

“Thank you again Mr. Nikiforov for accommodating us on such short notice. Yuuri is due for surgery in only a few days, and he really wanted to meet you before then."

When Viktor got the phone call from the Make-A-Wish Foundation he was touched that a fan wanted to use his wish to meet him. Yuuri Katsuki was a twelve-year-old boy from Japan that was battling cancer. With the season over, Viktor had no problem dropping everything to fly to meet his young fan.

“Of course, Lin, and please call me Viktor." Lin looked to be at least double his age, and it totally felt weird having an adult call him Mr. "What type of cancer does Yuuri have again?”

Viktor followed the handler down the long hallway that would lead to Yuuri's room. The children’s ward of Hasetsu General had brightly painted walls and a play area, but no matter how lively the place looked, it was still full of sick kids. Viktor passed by many nurses with children hooked up to machinery, and his heart broke at the sight. 

“Yuuri has a brain tumor. I won't bore you with the medical terms, but because of the placement in the brain, they need to operate rather quickly. He’s not doing so well right now, but his doctors think if this surgery is successful Yuuri will pull through.” Lin stopped in front of a bright green door with Yuuri’s name beautifully written in dry erase marker. "He's very excited to meet you Viktor, but Yuuri is a little shy, so please be patient with him. You can go in whenever you’re ready.”

There was a small window that looked into the room and from where they were standing Viktor could see Yuuri. He looked so small in the hospital bed covered in wires and machines. Yuuri looked skinny and frail from the illness, his eyes dark behind blue glasses looking as if he hadn’t slept in months. All he was wearing a hospital gown and a blue knitted hat. Despite how sick he looked, Yuuri was smiling reading a book.

As if sensing he was there, Yuuri looked up and met Viktor's gaze. Yuuri's eyes went wide with what looked like excitement before he grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head. A woman, probably his mother, turned to face the door and smiled when she saw Viktor standing there. She waved him in, and with a deep breath, he opened the door.

Viktor wasn’t a nervous person. He competed all over the world and never once felt the twinge of nerves he was feeling now in the pit of his stomach.

"Wow, I can't believe you're here!" The woman reached out her hand, and Viktor shook it. Her English was better than his which somehow added to his nerves. “I’m Hiroko, Yuuri’s mother. You have no idea how thankful we are to have you here Viktor! Yuuri looks up to you so much!”

“The pleasure is all mine.” A squeak from under the covers caused them all to look in Yuuri’s direction. He had the covers pulled up to his nose, so that only his eyes were visible.

Shining brown eyes filled with tears making Viktor feel even worse. He hated to see people cry but he was at a total loss with how to handle this situation.

Viktor was still getting used to dealing with his fans. Usually, a smile and an autograph would be enough to satisfy them, but for Yuuri, Viktor wanted to be more. “Hello Yuuri, it’s nice to meet you. Mind if I take a seat?”

Without removing the sheet covering most of his face, Yuuri shook his head and pointed to an empty chair by the bed. Viktor took a seat and looked around the room. There were get well soon card and posters of Viktor on the wall decorating the hospital room. On the table, by the bed, Viktor saw the basket he arranged to be delivered to Yuuri's room and smiled. “Did you like the basket? I arranged it myself.”

Yuuri nodded finally moving the covers from his face. Unsure of what to say next, Viktor scanned the framed photos that rested on the table adjacent to him. The first was of Yuuri with his mother and what Viktor assumed to be Yuuri’s father and sister. Yuuri looked to be a few years younger in the picture smiling brightly at the camera. The next picture was of Yuuri with a girl who seemed to be around Yuuri's age. They were clearly in a skating rink, and both children were wearing figure skates.

“Do you like to skate Yuuri?” Viktor pointed at the picture and hoped that the boy would say something. Yuuri was clearly a fan of figure skating if he was a fan of Viktor's. He hoped talking about a topic they both liked would make the situation a little more comfortable for the both of them. 

“Yes." Yuuri's voice was quiet above the noise of the beeping machines connected to his body, but Viktor brightened hearing it.

“That’s great! I bet you’re really good at it!”

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, and a deep blush broke out covering most of his face and neck. Viktor was worried he said something wrong but before he could clarify Yuuri spoke, “I’m not! I only got through a few lessons before I got sick.”

Viktor felt his heart sink, but Yuuri didn’t look upset, only shocked. He wanted to say that Yuuri had time to learn, but he wasn't sure if that was the best thing to say. Instead, Viktor suggested, “How about this, when you’re well enough I’ll come back to Japan and give you a few lessons. Would that be okay?” He turned to see Yuuri’s mother nod with unshed tears glazing her eyes.

“You’d really do that?” Yuuri sounded utterly bewildered making Viktor focus his attention back to Yuuri. 

“Of course! I’ll give your mom my email, and you can message me any time! Even just to say hi!”

With a streak, Yuuri grabbed the covers and pulled them over his head again.

* * *

Four years passed, and Viktor still hadn’t heard from Yuuri.

He didn’t think to ask for a way to contact the boy in return and considering how excited Yuuri seemed when he offered to teach him to skate Viktor assumed the worst.

Shortly after Viktor returned to Russia a boy with the same name as Yuuri joined his sake club making it impossible for Viktor to forget him. Every time he saw Yuri on the ice thoughts of the sick Japanese boy and what could have been made his heart ache.

Maybe that was why he instated that he follow Yuri to his first Junior World Championship that year. He wanted to see the Russian Yuri succeed for the Japanese Yuuri’s sake. Viktor sat in the VIP section, and he could hear fan's scramming his name, but he didn’t want to pull attention away from the competition. His popularity within the skating community continued to grow over the years where now, wherever he went he was recognized. Winning ever competition he entered by a margin and only having his own all-time best score to beat was starting to lose the fun in competing.

He considered retiring young, but Yakov convinced him to stay for at least a few more seasons. Viktor only agreed after making Yakov promise that he could choreography his own programs giving himself more control over the season. The challenge made skating more interesting for now, but Viktor knew it was a matter of time before that too became boring.

The announcer’s voice rang throughout the stadium causing most of the spectators to cheer. Viktor sipped his coffee, careful not to burn his tongue. When the first tier of skaters made their way onto the ice to warm up, Viktor didn't see Yuri among them. All of these skaters looked a nervous as they lined up on the ice. Considering it was probably their first time at a competition this large Viktor couldn’t blame them.

_“Representing Japan, Katsuki Yuuri.”_

Viktor dropped his coffee as he stood to get a better look at the boy waving to the crowd. Although Viktor didn't recognize him at first glance, there was no mistaking this was the same Yuuri he met in the hospital a few years back. He had dark black hair that was pushed back, and the cute blue glasses were gone. The sickly looking boy from four years was gone and replaced with a sturdy looking skater. Relief and joy rushed through Viktor in waves as he watched Yuuri glide across the ice with the other skaters.

Before Viktor even had the chance to watch his programs he knew Yuuri had potential to be great. While the other skaters practiced their jumps, Yuuri ran through a challenging step sequence for someone his age. He wanted nothing more than to rush to the boards and talk to the boy, but he didn’t want to overwhelm him before his program. Yuuri looked incredibly nervous as the announcer called all the skaters off the ice and he was left alone at center ice.   

Watching Yuuri panic on the open ice made Viktor worry for the young skater. He desperately wanted to rush onto the ice and give him a hug, but there was no time. His music would start at any moment, and Viktor held his breath.

All of a sudden Yuuri looked up and made eye contact with Viktor. The world around him faded and for a moment it was just them. They just stared at each other, shock apparent on both of their faces. Viktor tried to give him a reassuring smile and nod and the moment he did the spell between them was broken. After a beat, the music started, and Yuuri pushed off his blades with confident strides.

Gone were his shaky moves from practice, replaced with beautiful jumps and even more impressive footwork. Yuuri became one with the melancholy music as he skated his soul for all to see. Viktor felt tear well up in his eyes from watching Yuuri skate as pride bloomed in his chest. The song ended at the same moment Yuuri’s blades skidded to a stop, his arms wrapped tightly around himself. The crowd cheered, but none were louder than Viktor himself.

Flowers were thrown onto the ice and Viktor cursed himself for not having any of his own to add to the decent size collection that spanned the rink. Yuuri waved but wasted no time stepping off the ice to meet his coach. They were on the other side of the rink where photographers flashed their cameras capturing the moment. Viktor didn’t want to intrude or cause a scene, so he waited with the rest of the arena in his seat for the scores to be announced.

The audience roared as the announcer read Yuuri’s score. They were good, almost as good as his own in his junior days. The smile on Yuuri’s face was dazzling as he waved and made his way backstage. Unable to stay in his seat a moment longer Viktor ran towards the curtain Yuuri disappeared behind.

There were skaters all over the place stretching and practicing their programs as best they could without the ice. Yuuri somehow made it all the way to the other side with his coach causing Viktor to pass every skater backstage. A few called his names while others gasped, but Viktor only had eyes for Yuuri. The Japanese boy looked like a deer in headlights as Viktor approached him.

“Yuuri! You were amazing out there!” Yuuri managed to choke out a thanks before he desperately chucked the water bottle he clutched in his hands. “No wonder you never took me up on my lessons. You didn’t need them!”

Yuuri looked appalled, “No, that’s not why!”

“Then why didn’t you?” More than a few of the skaters were now listening in on their conversation.

Yuuri too seemed to come to the same conclusion taking a step forward, whispering his response. “I didn’t want to bother you.” 

"Bother me? Yuuri I thought the worst when I didn't hear from you! After a few months, I considered looking up your parent’s number and giving them a call, but I didn’t want to bother them if they were grieving.” Viktor said the last word so quietly he wasn’t sure if Yuuri heard him.

Yuuri’s eyes went wide, “I just assumed you forgot about me.”

“What, NO! I’ve literally not stopped thinking about you since I left Japan!”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean, I just assumed…”

“You owe me.”

Yuuri brows crinkled in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“After this season ends, please come to Russia! If you win this competition, Yakov will want to coach you for sure! Be my rink mate Yuuri!"

**Author's Note:**

> I was having trouble with the chapter I was writing for my WIP [Your Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737849/chapters/31565394) so I decided to take a break and write a little one shot!


End file.
